Clavo que saca otro clavo
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: Ahora Lily Potter se encuentra en medio de un corredor desierto, observando como los demás estudiantes caminan en dirección a Hogsmeade. Maldice su mala fortuna y sobre todo, maldice a Scorpius Malfoy. Este fic participa del Reto Especial "San Scorly" del Foro "Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers".


**Clavo que saca otro clavo **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del Reto Especial "San Scorly" del Foro "Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers"._

**Lugar:** Torre de Adivinación.

* * *

Lily Luna Potter arrastra sus pies por los peldaños de la escalera plateada y al entrar en la clase de adivinación, sus fosas nasales sienten el aroma al denso perfume de la profesora Trelawney. La chimenea está encendida y el crepitar de los leños frescos, captan su atención por breves segundos. Los estudiantes apenas van ocupando las mesas redondas y Lily busca con la mirada, el lugar que se encuentra al fondo del aula. Adivinación no es una de sus asignaturas preferidas, pero al menos, puede recuperar algunos minutos de sueños y terminar tareas atrasadas.

Al parecer la profesora Trelawney ha corrido las cortinas de las ventanas, porque puede observar caer los blancos copos de nieve. Las lámparas tampoco están cubiertas de esas pañoletas rojas que tanto incomodan a la vista. Lily camina hasta el fondo del aula y se sienta cómodamente en uno de los suaves cojines, tratando de pasar desapercibida pero es extraño que su cabello rojo como el fuego, pase inadvertido entre tantos colores opacos.

La profesora Trelawney aparece en el aula y sus gafas que parecen aumentar con los años, hacen sus ojos más grandes de lo normal y los estudiantes no pueden evitar sorprenderse, cada vez que la ven. «La primera vez que tuvimos adivinación —recuerda Lily que su padre le dijo en cierta ocasión—, creí que la profesora Trelawney se semejaba a un insecto grande y gigante.» Y la profesora sigue teniendo aquel aspecto, a pesar del transcurso de los años.

—Mis queridos niños —comienza a decir y mueve sus manos, haciendo tintinear sus exageradas pulseras—, hoy estudiaremos la lectura de la bola de cristal.

Las bolas de cristal se encuentran en la vieja y polvorienta repisa. De repente, comienzan a levitar en dirección a las diferentes mesas y Lily observa con ojo crítico, la bola de cristal que se deposita frente a ella. De cierta forma, se parece mucho a su tía Hermione. Ella tampoco cree en algo como la adivinación, no por las mismas razones que su tía, solamente porque no cree que una persona tenga el don de predecir el futuro de otra.

— ¿Por qué has llegado tarde, querido? —la profesora Trelawney habla pero a nadie en particular y todos la observan extrañados.

Un chico bastante alto para tener solamente quince años, de cabello rubio casi platinado, piel blanca como la nieve, que va vestido con el uniforme de Slytherin, entra en el aula y se disculpa con la profesora por haber llegado tarde.

—Siento haber llegado tarde, profesora Trelawney.

Ella lo observa con sus enormes gafas y Scorpius Malfoy se desordena el cabello de forma nerviosa. Lily observa con aburrimientos, como varias chicas comienzan a mirarlo como si estuvieran hipnotizadas y a soltar suspiros.

—No te disculpes, querido —afirma la profesora y con su dedo índice, señala al fondo del aula—. Junto a la señorita Potter hay un lugar libre.

Lily se remueve incomoda entre los cojines y frunce el ceño cuando Scorpius Malfoy se sienta a su lado.

—Hay otros lugares disponibles donde puede sentarte, Malfoy —dice Lily.

— ¿Y perderme la oportunidad de incomodarte? —pregunta de forma retórica.

Lily piensa que no existe nada peor que la indiferencia, por eso ignora completamente a Scorpius. Sin embargo, su plan comienza a verse frustrado cuando la profesora Trelawney se acerca a ellos y les indica que se acerquen a la bola de cristal.

—Acércate más, niña —indica la profesora—. Toma la bola de cristal, observa con concentración el centro de la bola y trata de ver lo que le deparará el futuro al señor Malfoy.

Lily casi se ríe por lo ridículo de la situación y con toda la seriedad que puede fingir, toma la bola entre sus manos. Su mirada se cruza por breves segundos con la gris de Scorpius y le sonríe de forma sarcástica. Luego, sus ojos se posan en el centro de la bola de cristal, los cierra y comienza a mover sus manos como suele hacerlo la profesora Trelawney.

—Me estoy concentrando —dice Lily de forma teatral—. Mi ojo interior comienza a percibir algo...

— ¿Qué estás viendo, mi niña? —interroga la profesora Trelawney.

Lily abre uno de sus ojos y espía el rostro de Scorpius, el chico está rodando los ojos y se cruza de brazos. Ella vuelve a concentrarse en la bola y a mover sus manos.

—Un objeto contundente caerá sobre los pies de Malfoy y no podrá jugar al Quiddich por un mes —recita Lily con voz misteriosa.

La profesora Trelawney abre la boca escandalizada y al mismo tiempo, asombrada por lo que se revela ante el ojo interior de Lily.

— ¡Qué tragedia! —exclama sin poder contenerse.

—Yo quiero leer el futuro de Potter, profesora Trelawney —interrumpe Scorpius y le quita bruscamente, la bola de cristal a Lily.

—Adelante, querido —le alienta la profesora.

Scorpius le envía una mirada desafiante a Lily y comienza a mover sus manos sobre la superficie transparente de la bola de cristal.

—Comienzo a ver algo, profesora —susurra Scorpius concentrado—. Yo veo que Potter tendrá un terrible accidente al salir del aula, se tropezará con sus propios pies y estará un mes en la enfermería.

Él vuelve a sonreírle y con la mirada parece querer transmitirle su triunfo. Lily enarca una ceja de forma irónica y tira de la bola de cristal.

—Mi ojo interior, nuevamente me quiere revelar algo —discursa teatralmente—. En la próxima clase de pociones, mezclará mal los ingredientes y su caldero terminará explotando. Como consecuencia le va a quedar una gran mancha negra en la cara... de por vida.

Scorpius suelta una sonora carcajada que atrae la atención de todos los estudiantes.

—Permítame intentarlo de nuevo, profesora —pide y la bola de cristal vuelve a estar en sus manos—. Lo que se presenta a mis ojos es trágico. Trágico en verdad. Potter será víctima de una broma que la convertirá en una comadreja para siempre y por accidente, un estudiante no se dará cuenta de su presencia y... ¡Adiós comadreja!

Lily no lo soporta. Se pone de pie bruscamente y su mirada se torna furiosa.

— ¡Más quisieras tú, Malfoy! —exclama sin poder contenerse—. Ojala que tu cabello se caiga y quedes calvo prematuramente.

Scorpius Malfoy se pone de pie y una batalla de miradas comienza. Es el color gris contra el color caramelo.

— ¡Eso quisieras tú, Potter! La realidad es que estás muy amargada porque no has conseguido una cita para San Valentín. ¿Qué se siente ser la única que no ha conseguido una cita? Todas tus primas lo han hecho.

— ¿Y por qué te interesa tanto mi vida privada, Malfoy? No es algo que te incumba y en todo caso, ¿no será que estás resentido por qué tu tampoco has conseguido una cita?

—No sabía que mi vida amorosa te interesara tanto, Potter —contesta el Slytherin—. Y para tu información, me sobran chicas para el día de San Valentín.

— ¿Así si...? —interroga Lily pero no puede terminar de formular la pregunta.

Tan sumergidos están en la discusión que no se han dado cuenta que la bola de cristal se ha caído de la mesa y ahora es solamente fragmentos de cristal. Todos los estudiantes se han congregado alrededor de ellos para ser testigos de la pelea verbal, chicos y chicas apuestan por quién ganará la discusión.

— ¡Silencio! —exclama la profesora Trelawney—. Su ojo interior no está funcionando correctamente, señorita Potter. En cuanto a usted señor Malfoy, no creo que su ojo interior le haya revelado esas ocurrencias. ¿Dónde se ha visto está falta de respeto hacía el noble arte de la adivinación?

—Ella comenzó —acusa Scorpius a Lily.

— ¿Yo? —pregunta ella con fingida inocencia—. ¡Tú fuiste el inmaduro aquí!

Los dos chicos están a punto de ponerse a discutir nuevamente cuando la profesora Trelawney los interrumpe:

—Ninguno de los dos deberá preocuparse por conseguir una cita el día de San Valentín, ya que tendrán prohibido asistir a Hogsmeade.

**~ O ~**

El día de San Valentín ha llegado y como consecuencia, enanos de todos los colores y formas posibles, van repartiendo mensajes y tocando canciones con pequeños instrumentos. Pequeños cupidos con arcos dorados, van volando a través de los corredores y tirando sus flechas en todas las direcciones posibles. De los umbrales de las puertas, llueven corazones rojos como la sangre.

Cuando la profesora Trelawney los castigó, Lily se imaginaba que les haría pulir las bolas de cristal, sacudir los viejos pergaminos y lavar las tazas de té. Jamás imaginó que les prohibiría ir a Hogsmeade, a la salida que el colegio organizaba por la fecha especial. Lily no tenía en mente asistir al salón de Madame Pudipié pero ir a las Tres Escobas por una cerveza de mantequilla, sonaba interesante.

Ahora se encuentra en medio de un corredor desierto, observando como los demás estudiantes caminan en dirección a Hogsmeade. Maldice su mala fortuna y sobre todo, maldice a Scorpius Malfoy.

—Piensa que al menos te hice un favor, Potter —escucha la voz de Malfoy y vuelve a maldecirlo internamente—. Sería una lástima que todas tus primas tuvieran una cita y tú estuvieras sola.

Lily cuenta hasta diez para tratar de no hechizarlo allí mismo.

— ¿Por qué no admites que estás loco por mí y por eso siempre andas molestándome? —pregunta cruzándose de brazos.

Scorpius sonríe de medio lado.

— ¿Estar loco por ti? Por favor Potter, no digas tonterías. Yo prefiero las chicas con personalidad. Yo prefiero las chicas con las venas calientes, no congeladas como las tienes tú.

—Tienes razón, Malfoy —termina diciendo Lily y él no puede creer que se ha dado por vencida tan rápido—. Soy una chica sin personalidad y con el corazón congelado, pero prefiero así antes que ser una de las chicas de turno que sueles frecuentar.

—Te gustaría ser una de esas chicas de turno, ¿no es así?

Ahora es el turno de Lily de sonreír, sin creer lo que está escuchando.

—Si quieres engañarte e ignorar la realidad, es tu problema Malfoy.

— ¿Admites estar perdidamente enamorada de mí? —pregunta Scorpius con una sonrisa socarrona.

Lily comienza a andar y deja a Scorpius con la palabra en la boca.

—Piensa lo que quieras, Malfoy.

Pero no transcurren muchos minutos, antes que la espalda de Lily impacte contra la fría piedra de la pared. El cuerpo masculino de Scorpius, la presiona contra la pared y le impide escaparse. Sus muñecas están prisioneras sobre su cabeza y el aroma que desprende de la piel de Scorpius, comienza a marearla.

— ¿Me vas a soltar? —pregunta ella, con los labios resecos por la cercanía.

— ¿Quieres que te suelte, Lily?

El nombre de ella suena tan correcto en los labios de Scorpius y su cuerpo vibra por las miles de sensaciones descubiertas.

—Eres dueño de tus acciones —responde ella.

—Dime que quieres que te bese y lo hago —dice Scorpius mientras toma su rostro entre sus manos—. Solo dímelo.

Lily se humedece los labios. Una parte de ella, quiere darle una patada en la espinilla y salir corriendo de allí. La otra parte, quiere gritarle que la bese de una maldita vez y que se deje de tonterías.

— ¿Tengo que rogarte? —interroga Lily desviando la mirada.

—Con que lo digas, es suficiente.

— ¡Bésame de una maldita vez! —exclama y eso es todo lo que Scorpius necesita.

Sus labios se juntan con los de la pelirroja, de forma urgente y anhelada. Es una batalla de lenguas, por ver quién tiene el control de la situación. Las manos de Scorpius buscan de forma necesitada la piel de Lily y los dedos de ella, se enredan en los mechones de cabello de al nuca de Scorpius.

— ¿Conoces la Sala de los Menesteres? —pregunta Lily cuando se separan por la necesidad de oxígeno.


End file.
